


Please turn your phone off

by Strawberrybixth



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Futaba is a gremlin, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrybixth/pseuds/Strawberrybixth
Summary: Futaba bugged everyone's phones to keep them safe. It backfires.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 58





	Please turn your phone off

Ryuji was cuddling into Akira's chest when his phone went off all of a sudden 'Oracle' showed up on the screen, it was definitely Futaba, he was rather tired when she called, but he replied anyway. "R-YU-JI!" Futaba yelled through the phone. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TURN OFF THE PHONE!" Futaba once again yelled the device. "What-" Ryuji answered when Futaba cut him off. "Remember when I bugged your phones to keep you safe? Yeah I heard everything, although props to Akira, He really made you squeal."

"FUTABA-!"


End file.
